קרוליין מברונזוויק
המלכה שביקרה בארץ ישראל – קרוליין מברונזוויק - ונרצחה בשנת 1815, לפני 200 שנים, הגיעה לא"י הנסיכה קרוליין מברונזוויק, נסיכה אנגליה שעתידה הייתה Caroline_of_Brunswick להפוך למלכת אנגליה. אל קרוליין התלוותה פמליה עצומה בגודלה וסופר שתיעד את מסעה. איך נראתה ארץ ישראל לפני 200 שנה, מה קרה באבו-גוש, מדוע קרוליין ובעלה שנאו זה את זה, מה כדאי לשים על עקיצות, מדוע הועמדה למשפט, מדוע גורשה מטקס ההכתרה שלה, מה ביקשה שיכתבו על מצבתה ומדוע טוענים עד היום כי היא נרצחה המקור:הקישו להאזנה לפרק בסדרה מהויקיפדיה האנגלית '' 'קרוליין אמיליה אליזבת של Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel' '' (17 מאי 1768 - 7 אוגוסט 1821), ידועה בעיקר כ''' קרוליין של Brunswick '' ', הייתה בת זוג המלכה מלכה של ארצות הממלכה כאשתו של [[ג'ורג 'הרביעי | מלך ג'ורג' רביעי מינואר 29, 1820 עד מותה בשנת 1821. בין 1795 ו 1820, היא הייתה נסיכת מוויילס]]. אביה היה השליט Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel בגרמניה, ואמא שלה, נסיכת אוגוסטה, היה אחותו של ג'ורג 'שלישי. בשנת 1794, היא הייתה מאורסת לראשונה-בת דודתה ובנו של ג'ורג 'שלישי הבכור ויורש [הרביעי | ג'ורג ', נסיך ויילס], למרות שהם מעולם לא נפגשו וג'ורג' כבר היה נשוי באופן בלתי חוקי ל[ Fitzherbert]. ג'ורג 'וקרוליין נישאו בשנה הבאה, ותשעה חודשים לאחר מכן היה לי קרוליין ילד, נסיכת שרלוט ויילס. זמן קצר לאחר הלידה של שרלוט, ג'ורג 'וקרוליין מופרד. עד 1806, שמועות שקרוליין לקח אוהבים והיה ילד לא חוקי הובילו לחקירה אל תוך חייה הפרטית. המכובדים שהובילו את החקירה הגיעו למסקנה כי "אין יסוד" לשמועות, אבל הגישה של קרוליין לבתה הייתה מוגבלת. בשנת 1814, קרוליין עבר לאיטליה, שם היא מועסקות ברתולומאו Pergami כמשרתת. Pergami הפך מהרה הלוויה הקרובה ביותר של קרוליין, והונח באופן נרחב שהם היו אוהבים. בשנת 1817, קרוליין היה הרוס כאשר בתה שרלוט מתה בלידה; היא שמעה את החדשות משליח חולף כמו ג'ורג 'סרב לכתוב ולספר לה. הוא היה נחוש להתגרש קרוליין, ולהגדיר את חקירה שנייה לאסוף ראיות של ניאופה. בשנת 1820, ג'ורג 'הפך [של בריטניה | מלך של הממלכה המאוחדת] ו האנובר. ג'ורג 'שנא אותה, היא נשבע שלעולם לא תהיה המלכה, והתעקש על גירושין, שבו היא סירבה. גירושין משפטיים היו אפשריים, אבל קשה להשגה. קרוליין חזר לבריטניה כדי לטעון תפקידה כמלכה. היא הייתה מאוד פופולרית והמלך החדש היה בז להתנהגות בלתי מוסרית שלו. על בסיס הראיות שנאספו נגדה, ג'ורג 'ניסה לגרש אותה על ידי החדרת כאבים ועונשין ביל לפרלמנט, אבל ג'ורג' והצעת החוק היו כל כך לא פופולריים, וקרוליין כל כך פופולריים עם ההמונים, שבוטל על ידי ממשלת שמרנים. בשינה 1821 ביולי, קרוליין נאסר [מלכי בריטניה | הכתרה] על ההזמנות של בעלה. היא חלתה בלונדון ומתה כעבור שלושה שבועות; תהלוכת הלוויתה עברה בלונדון בדרכה למולדתה [| Brunswick], שבו היא נקברה. מוקדם בחיים קרוליין נולד כנסיכה ברונסוויק, עם הכותרת באדיבות הדוכסית Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel על 17 מאי 1768 ב[ בראונשווייג] (ידוע באנגלית כפי '' ברונסוויק ) בגרמניה. היא הייתה בתו של [ויליאם פרדיננד, הדוכס ברונסוויק-Luneburg | צ'רלס ויליאם], דוכס [Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel | ברונסוויק-Wolfenbüttel], ואשתו נסיכת אוגוסטה של בריטניה , אחותו של הבכור ג'ורג' שלישי. ג'ון סטנלי.., מאוחר יותר הלורד סטנלי של Alderley, ראה אותה בשנת 1781, וציין כי היא הייתה בחורה מושכת עם שיער מתולתל, הוגן פלוודן, עמ '5 6 קרוליין יכול להבין אנגלית וצרפתית, אבל אביה הודה כי היא הייתה חסרה בחינוך. פלוודן, עמ '. 44 על פי אמה של קרוליין, שהייתה בריטי, כל הנסיכות גרמניות למדו אנגלית בתקווה שתיבחרנה להתחתן ג'ורג', נסיך מוויילס, בנו הבכור של ג'ורג 'השלישי ויורש עצר ובן הדוד הראשון של קרוליין. פלוודן, עמ '. 6 אירוסין בשנת 1794, קרוליין ונסיך מוויילס עסקו. הם מעולם לא פגשו את ג'ורג '-הסכים להתחתן איתה כי הוא היה בחובות כבדים, ואם הוא נדבק בנישואים עם נסיכה זכאית, פרלמנט יגדיל דמי הכיס שלו. פלוודן, עמ'. 3 קרוליין נראה מתאים בהחלט: היא הייתה פרוטסטנטית לידה מלכותית, והנישואין היו ברית ברונסוויק ובריטניה. למרות שהייתה רק ברונסוויק מדינה קטנה, בריטניה הייתה במלחמה עם צרפת המהפכנית ולהוט להשיג בעלות ברית ביבשת אירופה. ב -20 בנובמבר 1794, [האריס, ארל 1 של Malmesbury | לורד Malmesbury] הגיע ברונסוויק ללוות קרוליין לחיים החדשים שלה בבריטניה פלוודן, עמ '.. 5; רובינס, עמ '. 5 ביומנו, מאלמסברי נרשם הסתייגותו ההתאמה של קרוליין ככלה לנסיך: היא חסרה שיקול דעת, הגינות וטקט, דיברה את דעתה יותר מדי בקלות, פעלה בלי אבחנה, ולעתים קרובות מוזנחת לשטוף, או לשנות המלוכלך בגדים. יומנו של Malmesbury צוטט בפלוודן, עמ '. 9-18 ורובינס, עמ'. 6-9 הוא המשיך ואמר שיש לה "כמה טבעי אבל אין מוסר רכש, ולא מושגים מולדים חזקים של הערך שלה וצורך ". מצוטט בפלוודן, עמ '. 16 עם זאת, מאלמסברי התרשם גבורתה; במסע לאנגליה, המסיבה שמעה אש תותחים, כפי שהיו לא רחוק מהקווים הצרפתיים. בעוד אמה של קרוליין, שליווה אותם לחוף כמלווה, הייתה דואגת לבטיחותם, קרוליין לא נבהל. יומנו של Malmesbury צוטט בפלוודן, עמ '. 15 ורובינס, עמ '. 9-10 ב -28 במרץ 1795, קרוליין וMalmesbury עזבו קוקסהאבן ב[HMS (1778) | יופיטר]' '. עוכב על ידי מזג אוויר גרוע, הם נחתו בשבוע שלאחר מכן, בחג הפסחא, 5 באפריל, ב[ ']. שם היא פגשה [ויליירס, רוזנת ג'רזי], פילגשו של ג'ורג ', שהייתה ממונה [של חדר השינה של] של קרוליין פלוודן, עמ' 20-22..; . רובינס, עמ '11-12 סמית מסכמת כי: : היא נבחרה ככלה המיועדת של ג'ורג ', נסיך מוויילס גם בגלל האמא שלה הייתה אחותו של ג'ורג' שלישי אהוב, בחלקו באמצעות הדיווחים החיוביים שלה שניתנו על ידי הדוכסים של יורק וקלרנס כשהם ביקרו בגרמניה, ובחלקו מחוסר של נסיכה פרוטסטנטית גרמנית חלופה מתאימה. סמית 2,004 בפגישת אשתו לעתיד בפעם הראשונה, ג'ורג 'קרא לכוס ברנדי. הוא היה מאוכזב בעליל. באופן דומה, קרוליין אמר מאלמסברי, "הוא מאוד שומן והוא דבר כמו נאה כמו דיוקנו." יומנו של Malmesbury צוטט ברובינס, עמ '. 16 (ובמקורי הצרפתי '' est le הנסיך & nbsp; ... très גרוס, ואח nullement aussi מחזר que דיוקן בנו. "בפלוודן, עמ '23) בארוחת ערב באותו הערב, הנסיך נחרד קרוליין של טבע פטפטן ועקיצות על חשבונה של ליידי ג'רזי. פלוודן, עמ '. 25; רובינס, עמ '. 16 היא הייתה נסערת ומאוכזבת ממשוא הברור של ג'ורג 'לליידי ג'רזי עליה. רובינס, עמ'. 16 נישואים מוטרד אגודל | עזב | 150px | קרוליין בשנת 1795, זמן קצר לפני נישואיה לעתיד [[ג'ורג 'הרביעי | ג'ורג' הרביעי]] קרוליין וג'ורג 'נישאו על 8 אפריל 1795 ב[ הקפלה המלכותי], רח' ארמונו של ג'יימס, בלונדון. בטכס, ג'ורג 'היה שיכור. פלוודן, עמ'. 26; רובינס, עמ '. 17 הוא נחשב קרוליין כאטרקטיבי ולא היגייניים, ואמר לי Malmesbury כי הוא חושד שהיא לא הייתה בתולה כשהם התחתנו. רובינס, עמ '. 17 הוא, כמובן, לא היה. היה לו עצמו כבר נישא בחשאי מריה Fitzherbert; עם זאת, נישואיו לFitzherbert הפרו את הנישואין מלכותי החוק 1,772 ולכן לא היה תקף מבחינה משפטית. פלוודן, עמ '. 27 במכתב לחבר, הנסיך טען כי בני הזוג רק יחסי מין שלוש פעמים: פעמיים בלילה הראשון של הנישואין, ופעם אחת בלילה השני <שם נ"צ = "Shingleton"> הוא כתב, "זה לא נדרש מאמץ קטן לכבוש הסלידה שלי ולהתגבר על הסלידה של האדם." <שם נ"צ = "Robins18"> רובינס, עמ '. 18 קרוליין טען ג'ורג 'היה כל כך שיכור שהוא "עבר את החלק הגדול ביותר של לילו הכלה תחת האח, שבו הוא נפל, ושבו עזבתי אותו". פלוודן, עמ'. 28 תשעה חודשים אחרי החתונה, קרוליין הוליד נסיכת שרלוט אוגוסטה, הילד הלגיטימי היחיד של ג'ורג ', ב[ קרלטון בית לונדון | בית קרלטון] ב -7 בינואר 1796. שארלוט היה שני ב [ירושה על כס המלוכה הבריטית] לאחר שאביה. רק שלושה ימים לאחר הלידה של שרלוט, ג'ורג 'עשוי צוואה חדשה. הוא עזב את כל רכושו ל" מריה Fitzherbert, אשתי ", ואילו לקרוליין הוא עזב אחד שילינג פלוודן, עמ '39-40..; רובינס, עמ '. 20 רכילות על הנישואין הבעייתיים של קרוליין וג'ורג 'הייתה כבר במחזור. פלוודן, עמ'. 42-43 העיתונים טענו כי ליידי ג'רזי נפתחה, לקרוא והפיצה את תוכן המכתבים הפרטיים של קרוליין. פלוודן, עמ '. 44; רובינס, עמ '. 20-21 היא תיעבה ליידי ג'רזי ולא יכול לבקר או לנסוע לכל מקום ללא רשותו של ג'ורג'. רובינס, עמ '. 22 העיתונות השמיצה את ג'ורג 'לפזרנות ויוקרתו בעת מלחמה ומצטיירת כקרוליין אשת עוול. פלוודן, עמ'. 48; רובינס, עמ '. 19, 21 היא הריעו בציבור וזכו לתשואות על "ההיכרות המנצחת" שלה והאופי קל, פתוח. <שם נ"צ = "Robins18" /> ג'ורג' היה מיואש בפופולריות שלה וחוסר הפופולריות שלו , והרגיש לכוד בנישואים חסרי אהבה עם אישה שהוא תיעב. הוא רצה הפרדה. רובינס, עמ '. 22-23 בחודש אפריל 1796, ג 'ורג כתב לקרוליין, "יש לנו לצערנו כבר oblig'd להכיר אחד לשני שאנחנו לא יכולים למצוא אושר באיגוד שלנו & nbsp;. ... תן לי ולכן מבקש ממך לעשות את הטוב ביותר של מצב מצער ל שנינו. " פלוודן, עמ '. 45 בחודש יוני, ליידי ג'רזי התפטרה כליידי של קרוליין של חדר השינה. פלוודן, עמ '. 50 ג'ורג 'וקרוליין כבר חיו בנפרד, ובאוגוסט 1797 קרוליין עבר למעונו פרטי: הכומר או Old Rectory ב[ לונדון] פלוודן, עמ'.. 55; רובינס, עמ '. 25 בהמשך, היא עברה לבית מונטגיו Blackheath ב. כבר לא מוגבל על ידי בעלה, או, על פי שמועה, נדריה נישואים, היא אירחה את מי שהיא מרוצה פלוודן, עמ '62-65..; רובינס, עמ '. 25 היא פלירטטה עם אדמירל סר סידני סמית. וקפטן תומאס Manby, ואולי היה סטוץ עם הפוליטיקאי [' קנינג] רובינס, עמ '. 26-27 אגודל | ימין | 150px | פרט של דיוקן של קרוליין על ידי [[תומס לורנס (צייר) | סר תומס לורנס, 1804]] בתה שרלוט הוצבה בטיפול של אומנת, באחוזה ליד בית מונטגיו בקיץ, וקרוליין ביקר אותה לעתים קרובות. פלוודן, עמ '. 60; רובינס, עמ '. 27 נראה כי בת אחת לא הייתה מספיק כדי להשביע האינסטינקטים האימהיים של קרוליין, והיא אומצה על שמונה או תשעה ילדים עניים שטופחו לאנשים במחוז. רובינס, עמ '. 27-28 בשנת 1802, היא אימצה ילד שלושה חודשים ישנים, ויליאם אוסטין, ולקחה אותו לביתה. על ידי 1805, קרוליין הסתכסך עם שכניה הקרובים, סר ג'ון וליידי דאגלס, שטענו כי קרוליין שלח להם מכתבים מגונים והטרדה. ליידי דאגלס האשים קרוליין של בגידה, וטען כי ויליאם אוסטין היה בנו הבלתי חוקי של קרוליין פלוודן, עמ '75-78..; רובינס, עמ '. 29 חקירה עדינה בשנת 1806, הוועדה חשאית הוקמה, הידוע בשם "החקירה עדינה", כדי לבחון את טענותיו של ליידי דאגלס. הוועדה מורכבת ארבעה מהגברים הנודעים ביותר במדינה: ראש ממשלה לורד גרנוויל, לורד צ'נסלור לורד ארסקין , ה 'נשיאת בית המשפט העליון של אנגליה וויילס אדוארד [, 1 הברון אלנבורו | לורד אלנבורו] | נ"צ <ו[ הלורד] ספנסר ספנסר, 2 ארל ספנסר [הבית המזכיר]. > פלוודן, עמ '. 79; . רובינס, עמ '29-30 ליידי דאגלס העיד כי קרוליין עצמה הודה לה בשנת 1802, שהיא בהריון, ושאוסטין היה בנה פלוודן, עמ' 69-71..; רובינס, עמ '. 29-30 עוד היא טענה כי קרוליין היה גס על משפחת המלוכה, נגע בה בדרך בלתי הולם מינית, והודתה כי כל אישה ידידותית עם גבר הייתה בטוחה להיות המאהבת שלו. < נ"צ> פלוודן, עמ '. 78; רובינס, עמ '29-30 בנוסף לסמית, Manby וקנינג, אמן. [לורנס (צייר) | תומאס לורנס] והנרי הוד (בנו של לורד הוד) גם הוזכר כמושאים פוטנציאליים. משרתיה של קרוליין יכלו או לא לאשר כי האדונים האלה היו מאהביה, ולא שהיא הייתה בהריון, ואמרו שהילד הובא לביתה של קרוליין על ידי אמו האמיתית, סופיה אוסטין. סופיה זומנה לפני הוועדה, והעידה כי הילד היה שלה פלוודן, עמ '79-82..; רובינס, עמ '. 31 הוועדה החליטה כי "אין יסוד" לטענות, אך למרות היותו כביכול חקירה סודית, לא ניתן היה למנוע רכילות מלהתפשט, וחדשות של החקירה הודלפו לעיתונות. רובינס, עמ '. 31- 32 התנהלותה של קרוליין עם חבריה רבותיי נחשבת לא תקינה, אבל לא הייתה שום הוכחה ישירה שהיא הייתה אשמה בשום דבר יותר מפלירט. אולי קרוליין אמר לי הליידי דאגלס שהיא בהריון מרצון אימהי מתוסכל, או כחלק ממתיחה טיפשית כי, למרבה הצער עבורה, כבומרנג. רובינס, עמ '. 31 בהמשך השנה, קרוליין קיבל חדשות רעות נוסף כBrunswick נכבש על ידי הצרפתים, ואביה נהרג ב[ של Jena-אוארשטאט]. אמה ואחיה, פרידריך וילהלם, הדוכס ברונסוויק-Wolfenbüttel, נמלטו לאנגליה. קרוליין רצה לחזור לרונסוויק ולעזוב את בריטניה מאחוריה, אבל עם הרבה של אירופה נשלט על ידי הצרפתים לא היה לה מקלט בטוח לרוץ ל. רובינס, עמ '. 32 במהלך החקירה עדינה, קרוליין לא הורש לראות את הבת שלה, ולאחר מכן ביקוריה בעצם היו מוגבל לפעם בשבוע ורק בנוכחות אמה של קרוליין, הדוכסית האלמנה של ברונסוויק. פלוודן, עמ '. 109, 128 מפגשים התקיימו באו Blackheath או דירה ארמון קנזינגטון במיועד לשימושה של קרוליין. פלוודן, עמ '. 109 בידוד חברתי עד סוף השינה 1811, מלך ג'ורג 'שלישי הפכו באופן קבוע מטורף, והנסיך מוויילס מונה כ[ Regent]. הוא הגביל את גישתה של קרוליין לנסיכה שרלוט נוסף, וקרוליין הפך יותר מבודד מבחינה חברתית כחברי חברה גבוהה בחרו להתנשא מסיבות הראוותניות של ג'ורג 'ולא שלה פלוודן, עמ' 122, 133..; רובינס, עמ '. 36 היא העתיקה את מקום מגוריה ללונדון בית Connaught בBayswater. פלוודן, עמ '. 175 קרוליין צורך ברית חזקה כדי לעזור לה מתנגד יכולת הגדלת של ג'ורג 'כדי למנוע ממנה לראות את בתה. בליגה עם [Brougham, 1 הברון Brougham ווו | הנרי Brougham], שאפתנית [בריטית ויג | יג] פוליטיקאי שהעדיף רפורמה, היא החלה במסע תעמולה נגד ג'ורג ' רובינס, עמ'.. 37-41 ג'ורג 'השיב על ידי הדלפת העדות של ליידי דאגלס מ" החקירה עדינה ", שBrougham התכחש על ידי הדלפת העדויות של העובדים וגברת אוסטין. רובינס, עמ'. 42 שרלוט מועדפת נקודת המבט של האמא שלה, כפי שעשה רוב הציבור. [ג'יין אוסטן] כתב על קרוליין: ". אישה מסכנה, אני אתמוך בה כל עוד אני יכול, כי היא '' היא '' אישה וכי אני שונא בעלה" מכתב מג'יין אוסטן ל[ ] לויד, 16 בפברואר 1813, מצוטט ברובינס, עמ '. 42 בשינה 1814, לאחר [[] נפוליאון] 'תבוסה של, אצולה מכל רחבי אירופה השתתפה של בעלות הברית [' ביקור לאנגליה | חגיגות ב לונדון], אבל קרוליין לא נכללה פלוודן, עמ '184-185;.. רובינס, עמ '. 46 היחסים של ג'ורג 'עם בתו גם מתדרדרים, כשרלוט ביקשה חופש גדול יותר ממגבלותיו של אביה. ב -12 ביולי, הוא הודיע שרלוט שהיא מעתה להיות מוגבלת ב[ Cranbourne Lodge], וינדזור, שהבית שלה היה להיות מוחלף, ושיש לה לא יכל מבקרים מלבד סבתה, שרלוט של מקלנבורג-Strelitz [[| מלכה שרלוט, פעם בשבוע. פלוודן, עמ '. 194-195 מבועה, שרלוט ברחה לבית של האמא שלה בBayswater. פלוודן, עמ'. 195-196 לאחר]] חרדה הלילה, שרלוט שוכנעה סופו של דבר לחזור לאביה על ידי Brougham, מאז חוקי היא יכולה להיות ממוקמת בטיפולו של אביה והייתה סכנה של הפרעה ציבורית נגד ג'ורג ', שעלול לפגוע במעמדו של שרלוט אם היא המשיכה לסרב לו. פלוודן, עמ '. 201-202 קרוליין, אומלל במצב שלה וטיפול בבריטניה, במשא ומתן על עסקה עם [חוץ מזכיר], לורד Castlereagh. היא הסכימה לעזוב את הארץ בתמורה לקצבה שנתית של 35,000 £. Brougham ושרלוט שניהם היו מיואש מהחלטתה של קרוליין, כמו ששניהם הבינו שהעדרה של קרוליין היה לחזק את כוחו של ג'ורג 'ולהחלישם. רובינס, עמ'. 47-50 ב -8 באוגוסט 1814, קרוליין עזב את בריטניה. רובינס, עמ '. 49 גלות לאחר ביקור בן שבועיים ברונסוויק, קרוליין בראשות לאיטליה דרך שוויץ. לאורך הדרך, ואולי ב[ מילאנו], היא שכרה Bartolomeo Pergami כמשרתת. רובינס, עמ '. 62-63 Pergami עלה בקרוב לראש משק ביתה של קרוליין, והצליח להשיג את אחותו , אנג'ליקה, הרוזנת של OLDI, מונה לתפקיד [הגברת-מחכה-ב[]] של קרוליין. רובינס, עמ '. 66 באמצע 1,815-, קרוליין קנה בית, [d'Este (צ'רנוביו) | Villa d' אסטה], על החוף אגם קומו, למרות שכספיה היו מתוחים. רובינס, עמ '. 67 מתחילת השינה 1816, שהיא וPergami המשיכו לשייט סביב הים התיכון, ביקור בארמונו לשעבר של נפוליאון על [[] אלבה] [[] סיציליה] נ"צ, בי Pergami הושג [סדר מלטה] ותואר בארון. <, ו > רובינס, עמ '. 69 בשלב זה, קרוליין וPergami אכלו את ארוחותיהם יחד בגלוי, וזה היה שמועה נפוצה שהם היו אוהבים. לדוגמא מכתב של לורד סליגו מצוטט ברובינס, עמ '. 62 הם ביקרו תוניס, [[] מלטה], [[] מילוש], אתונה, קורינתוס, [[] קונסטנטינופול], ו נצרת. קרוליין נכנס ירושלים רכוב על חמור בשיירת גמלים. רובינס, עמ '. 69-72 Pergami נעשה אביר סדר ירושלים. קרוליין הנהיג [סנט קרוליין], מינוי Pergami מאסטר גרנד בחודש אוגוסט, שהם חזרו לאיטליה, עצר ברומא לבקר האפיפיור רובינס, עמ '.. 72 אגודל | קריקטורה על ידי [[ג'ורג' Cruikshank לעג קרוליין לפרשה האמורה עם Pergami]] בשלב זה, רכילות על קרוליין הייתה בכל מקום. [ביירון, 6 הברון ביירון | לורד ביירון] כתב למו"ל שלו שקרוליין וPergami היו אוהבים, מכתב מביירון ל[ מוריי (1,778-1,843) | ג'ון מאריי], ינואר 1817, צוטט ברובינס, עמ '. 73 וברון פרידריך Ompteda, מרגל האנובר, שיחדו אחד ממשרתיה של קרוליין, כך שהוא יכול לחפש חדר השינה שלה להוכחה של ניאוף. הוא לא מצא דבר רובינס, עמ '72-73 באוגוסט 1817, חובותיה של קרוליין גדלו, ולכן היא נמכרת Villa d'Este ועברה לקטן יותר.. Caprile [, פזארו | וילת Caprile] ליד פזארו. האמא, אחיו של Pergami ובת, אבל לא אשתו, הצטרפו למשק ביתה של קרוליין. רובינס, עמ '. 74 השנה הקודמת, בתו של קרוליין, נסיכת שרלוט, התחתן הנסיך לאופולד של סאקס-קובורג-Saalfeld, ועתידו של בית המלוכה הבריטי נראה בהיר. אז אירע אסון: בחודש נובמבר 1817, שרלוט מתה לאחר שילדה את הילד היחיד שלה, בן מת. על פי רוב, שרלוט הייתה פופולרית מאוד בציבור, ומותה היה מכה למדינה פלוודן, עמ '260-263..; רובינס, עמ '. 53-54 ג'ורג' סרב לכתוב לקרוליין להודיע לה, והשאיר אותו לבן גיסתם ליאופולד לעשות, אבל ליאופולד היה עמוק בצער ובכתיבה מושהה. ג'ורג 'לא, עם זאת, לכתוב לאפיפיור של הטרגדיה, ובמקרה השליח נושא את המכתב שנתקבל בפזארו, ואז זה היה שקרוליין שמע את החדשות ההרסניות. רובינס, עמ'. 74-75 קרוליין איבד את בתה, אבל היא גם איבדה כל סיכוי לחזרת מצב ברציפות של בתה לכס המלוכה. רובינס, עמ '. 55 ג'ורג 'היה נחוש ללחוץ קדימה עם גירושין ולהקים ועדה בראשות סגן הקנצלר | הראיות כדי לאסוף הניאוף של קרוליין ליץ' ליץ '(שופט). ליץ 'שלח שלושה נציבים למילאנו כדי לחקור את העובדים לשעבר של קרוליין, כולל [] Majocchi ועוזרתה של קרוליין, לואיז Demont. רובינס, עמ'. 76-77 בלונדון, Brougham עדיין פעל כסוכנה של קרוליין . חושש כי "ועדת מילאנו" עלולה לאיים קרוליין, הוא שלח את אחיו ג'יימס לווילה של קרוליין בתקווה לבסס אם ג'ורג 'היה כל עילת גירושין. ג'יימס כתב בחזרה לאח של קרוליין וPergami, "הם לכל אדם ההופעות ואישה, אף פעם לא היה דבר כל כך ברור." מכתב מ[ Brougham] לאחיו הנרי, שצוטט ברובינס, עמ '. 79 ועדת מילאנו הייתה הרכבה יותר ויותר ראיות, ועל ידי 1,819 קרוליין היה מודאג. היא הודיעה ג'יימס Brougham שהיא תסכים לגירושין בתמורה לכסף. רובינס, עמ '. 79 עם זאת, בשלב זה באנגליה גירושין בהסכמה הדדית הייתה בלתי חוקית; זה היה אפשרי רק להתגרש אם אחד מבני הזוג הודה או הורשע בניאוף. קרוליין אמר שהוא היה "בלתי אפשרי" עבורה להודות ש, כך Broughams מומלץ שרק הפרדה רשמית הייתה אפשרית. <= "P80" שם נ"צ> רובינס, עמ '. 80 שני להוט להימנע פרסום, Broughams והממשלה דנו בעסקה שבה קרוליין ייקרא על ידי כותרת פחותה, כגון "דוכסית קורנוול" ולא "נסיכת מוויילס ". <שם = נ"צ" P80 "/> כמשא והמתן המשיך בסוף השינה 1819, קרוליין נסע לצרפת, שהוליד ספקולציות כי היא הייתה בדרכה חזרה לאנגליה. בחודש ינואר 1820, לעומת זאת, היא עשתה תוכניות לחזור לאיטליה, אבל אז על 29 ינואר 1820 מלך ג'ורג 'שלישי מתה. בעלה של קרוליין הפך למלך ו, לפחות להלכה, היא הייתה מלכה של הממלכה המאוחדת. רובינס, עמ '. 82 בת זוג המלכה אגודל | עזב |' 'הניסיון של המלכה קרוליין' ', 1820 [[ג'ורג הייטר | סר ג'ורג'] הייטר] אגודל | ימין | פרט מתוך '' הניסיון של המלכה קרוליין '' על ידי סר ג'ורג 'הייטר במקום מטופל כמו מלכה, קרוליין מצא כי הצטרפותה של בעלה בנפרד באופן פרדוקסלי החמירה את עמדתה. בביקור ברומא, האפיפיור סרב קהל, ושרו של האפיפיור [Consalvi | Consalvi הקרדינל] עמד על כך שהיא תתקבל רק כהדוכסית של Brunswick, ולא כמלכה רובינס, עמ '.. 85 בניסיון לתבוע את זכויותיה, היא עשתה תוכניות לשוב לבריטניה. המלך דרש שריו להיפטר ממנה. הוא שכנע אותם בהצלחה להסיר את שמה מ[ התפילה []] של [הכנסייה אנגליה], אבל הם לא יסכימו לגירושין, כי הם חששו ההשפעה של משפט ציבורי. הממשלה הייתה חלשה ולא פופולרית, ומשפט המפרט את הפרטים עסיסיים של שני קרוליין של וחיי האהבה הנפרד של ג'ורג 'היה בטוח לערער אותו עוד יותר. רובינס, עמ'. 96-100 במקום להפעיל את הסיכון, הממשלה נכנס למשא ומתן עם קרוליין, והצעתי לה קצבה מוגברת של 50,000 £ אם היא שהו בחו"ל. רובינס, עמ '. 100 בתחילת חודש יוני, קרוליין נסע צפונה מאיטליה, והיה ב[ | St עומר] ליד קאלה. ממלא מקום בעצתו של חבר המועצה [מתיו ווד, ברון 1 | מתיו עץ] וגברת-מחכה-בה ליידי אן המילטון, היא דחו את הממשלה הצעה. רובינס, עמ '. 116-117 היא להיפרד Pergami, ויצאה לאנגליה. כשהגיעה ב -5 ביוני, פרצו מהומות בתמיכה שלה. פלוודן, עמ '. 269; . רובינס, עמ '93-94 קרוליין הייתה בובה לגידול.. (היסטורית) [| התנועה הרדיקלית] שדרשה רפורמה פוליטית והתנגדה למלך פופולרי רובינס, עמ' 93-94 < / נ"צ> עם זאת, המלך עדיין בתוקף רצוי גירושין, ולמחרת, הוא הגיש את הראיות שנאספו על ידי ועדת מילאנו לפרלמנט בשתי שקיות ירוקות. ב -15 ביוני, המשמרות ב[ המלכותית | Mews של המלך] התמרדו. המרד היה כלול, אבל הממשלה חששה ממהומות נוספות. רובינס, עמ '. 126-127 בחינה של תיקי ראיות התעכבה כפרלמנט דנה בצורה של החקירה, אבל בסופו, ב -27 ב ביוני, הם נפתחו ונבדקו בחשאי על ידי 15 חברים. העמיתים נחשבו התוכן שערורייתי, ושבוע לאחר מכן, לאחר שהדו"ח שלהם לבית, לממשלת הצעת חוק בפרלמנט, ביל כאבים ועונשין 1,820, להתפשט קרוליין של הכותרת של בת זוג המלכה ולפזרה נישואים רובינס, עמ '132-143 נטען כי קרוליין ביצע ניאוף עם גבר שנולד נמוך:.. Bartolomeo Pergami. עדים שונים, כגון [[] תיאודור Majocchi], נקראו במהלך הקריאה של הצעת החוק, שהיה למעשה משפט ציבורי של המלכה. המשפט גרם לתחושה, כפרטים של ההיכרות של קרוליין עם Pergami נחשפו. עדי ראייה אמרה כי בני הזוג ישנו באותו החדר, נישקו, וכבר ראה יחד במצב של להתפשט. רובינס, עמ '. 193-202 הצעת החוק עברה בית הלורדים, אבל לא הוגש ל[ הבתים הבריטיים | בית הנבחרים] כפי שהיה סיכוי קטן שCommons יעבור את זה. לחבריה, קרוליין התבדח שהיא אכן נאפה פעם עם בעלה של הגב 'Fitzherbert, המלך. <שם נ"צ = "Shingleton" /> [תומאס מור]' זכרונות 'של' '' כרך, (לונדון, 1853). שלישי, עמ '. 149 מצוטט ברובינס, עמ '. 176 גם במהלך המשפט, המלכה נשארה פופולרית מאוד, כפי שמעיד יותר מ -800 עתירות וכמעט מיליון חתימות שהעדיפו סיבתה. רובינס, עמ '. 237 כבובה של תנועת האופוזיציה דורשת רפורמה, רבות הצהרות מהפכניות נעשו בשמו של קרוליין. רובינס, עמ '. 159-164, 240-242 אבל עם סיומו של משפט הברית שלה עם רדיקלים הגיעה לסיומו. רובינס, עמ '. 300 הממשלה האריכה שוב את ההצעה של 50,000 £ שנה, הפעם ללא תנאים מוקדמים, וקרוליין מקובל. רובינס, עמ '. 305-306 מוות [[קובץ: 1821.jpg צניעות | אגודל | ! צניעות '', תחריט שפורסמה על ידי ג 'המפרי, לונדון 1821: קרוליין של Brunswick, בתיאטרון בגנואה, עם המזכירה שלה ולוויה קבועה Bartolomeo Pergami].] למרות הניסיונות הטובים ביותר של המלך, קרוליין שמר פופולריות חזקה בקרב ההמונים, ולחץ קדימה עם תוכניות להשתתף שירות ההכתרה על 19 יולי 1821 כמלכה. לורד ליברפול אמרה קרוליין שהיא לא צריכה ללכת לשירות, אבל היא הופיעה בכל מקרה. פלוודן, עמ '. 276; רובינס, עמ '. 308-309 ג'ורג' היה קרוליין פנה מההכתרה בדלתות של [וסטמינסטר Abbey]. סרב כניסה בשתי הדלתות לקלויסטר המזרח והדלתות למערב קלויסטר, קרוליין ניסה להיכנס דרך [וסטמינסטר אולם], שבו אורחים רבים נאספו לפני השירות התחיל. רובינס, עמ '. 309 עד תאר כיצד המלכה עמדה בדלת רותחת ככידונים נערכו מתחת לסנטרה עד סגן [אלוהים צ'מברליין] היה הדלתות נטרקו בפניה. מיס אליזבת רוברטסון צוטט ברובינס, . עמ '310-311 קרוליין אז המשיך בחזרה לכניסה ליד ' משוררי פינה, שבו היא פגשה [רוברט אינגליס, ברון 2 | סר אינגליס רוברט], שהחזיק במשרדו של " זהב צוות". אינגליס שכנע את המלכה לחזור למרכבתה, והיא עזבה. קרוליין איבד תמיכה באמצעות תערוכתה בהכתרה; ההמונים לגלגו כפי שהיא רכבה משם, רובינס, עמ '. 311 ואפילו Brougham נרשם סלידתו בהתנהגות לא המכובדת '' קריווי מאמרים ''. נערך על ידי [הרברט מקסוול, 7 ברון] (1903). לונדון: ג'ון מוריי. עמ '. 361-362, שצוטט ברובינס, עמ'. 312 באותו הלילה, קרוליין חלה ולקח מנה גדולה של [של מגנזיה] וכמה טיפות של [[] משרת אופיום]. רובינס, עמ '. 312 בשלושת השבועות הבאים היא סבלה יותר ויותר כאב כמצב שלה הידרדר. היא הבינה שהיא מתקרבת למוות ואת ענייניה במטרה. ניירות, מכתבים, זכרונות, ומחברותיה נשרפו. היא כתבה צוואה חדשה, והתיישבה הסדריה הלוויה: היא הייתה להיקבר ברונסוויק מולדתה בקבר נושאת את הכתובת "כאן טמונה קרוליין, המלכה הפצוע של אנגליה" <שם נ"צ = p313> רובינס, עמ '.. 313 היא מתה בבית ברנדנבורג ב[ Hammersmith] בשעת 10: 25 & nbsp; בערב באוגוסט 7, 1821 בגיל 53. <שם נ"צ = "Shingleton" /> רופאיה חשבו שהיא חסימת מעיים, 27 ביולי 2015 היא אולי הייתה סרטן, < נ"צ> פלוודן, עמ '. 276; רובינס, עמ '. 313 והיו שמועות בזמן שהיא הורעלה. <שם נ"צ = p313 /> פחד שתהלוכה של בייר הלוויה בלונדון עלולה להצית מהומות ציבוריות, לורד ליברפול החליטה הפמליה של המלכה הייתה למנוע את העיר, עובר מצפון בדרך ל[ הארוויץ] וברונסוויק. * המקור thumb|ימין| '''Caroline Amelia Elizabeth of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel' (17 May 1768 – 7 August 1821), best known as Caroline of Brunswick, was Queen of the United Kingdom as the wife of King George IV from 29 January 1820 until her death in 1821. Between 1795 and 1820, she was Princess of Wales. Her father was the ruler of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel in Germany, and her mother, Princess Augusta, was the sister of George III. In 1794, she was engaged to her first-cousin and George III's eldest son and heir George, Prince of Wales, although they had never met and George was already married illegally to Maria Fitzherbert. George and Caroline married the following year, and nine months later Caroline had a child, Princess Charlotte of Wales. Shortly after Charlotte's birth, George and Caroline separated. By 1806, rumours that Caroline had taken lovers and had an illegitimate child led to an investigation into her private life. The dignitaries who led the investigation concluded that there was "no foundation" to the rumours, but Caroline's access to her daughter was restricted. In 1814, Caroline moved to Italy, where she employed Bartolomeo Pergami as a servant. Pergami soon became Caroline's closest companion, and it was widely assumed that they were lovers. In 1817, Caroline was devastated when her daughter Charlotte died in childbirth; she heard the news from a passing courier as George had refused to write and tell her. He was determined to divorce Caroline, and set up a second investigation to collect evidence of her adultery. In 1820, George became king of the United Kingdom and Hanover. George hated her, vowed she would never be the queen, and insisted on a divorce, which she refused. A legal divorce was possible but difficult to obtain. Caroline returned to Britain to assert her position as queen. She was wildly popular and the new king was despised for his immoral behaviour. On the basis of the evidence collected against her, George attempted to divorce her by introducing the Pains and Penalties Bill to Parliament, but George and the bill were so unpopular, and Caroline so popular with the masses, that it was withdrawn by the Tory government. In July 1821, Caroline was barred from the coronation on the orders of her husband. She fell ill in London and died three weeks later; her funeral procession passed through London on its way to her native Brunswick, where she was buried. Early life Caroline was born as Princess of Brunswick, with the courtesy title of Duchess of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel on 17 May 1768 at Braunschweig (known in English as Brunswick) in Germany. She was the daughter of Charles William, Duke of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel, and his wife Princess Augusta of Great Britain, eldest sister of George III. John Stanley, later Lord Stanley of Alderley, saw her in 1781, and noted that she was an attractive girl with curly, fair hair.Plowden, pp. 5–6 Caroline could understand English and French, but her father admitted that she was lacking in education.Plowden, p. 44 According to Caroline's mother, who was British, all German princesses learned English in the hope that they would be chosen to marry George, Prince of Wales, George III's eldest son and heir apparent and Caroline's first cousin.Plowden, p. 6 Engagement In 1794, Caroline and the Prince of Wales were engaged. They had never met—George had agreed to marry her because he was heavily in debt, and if he contracted a marriage with an eligible princess, Parliament would increase his allowance.Plowden, p. 3 Caroline seemed eminently suitable: she was a Protestant of royal birth, and the marriage would ally Brunswick and Britain. Though Brunswick was only a small country, Britain was at war with revolutionary France and eager to obtain allies on the European mainland. On 20 November 1794, Lord Malmesbury arrived at Brunswick to escort Caroline to her new life in Britain.Plowden, p. 5; Robins, p. 5 In his diary, Malmesbury recorded his reservations about Caroline's suitability as a bride for the prince: she lacked judgment, decorum and tact, spoke her mind too readily, acted indiscreetly, and often neglected to wash, or change her dirty clothes.Malmesbury's diary quoted in Plowden, pp. 9–18 and Robins, pp. 6–9 He went on to say that she had "some natural but no acquired morality, and no strong innate notions of its value and necessity."Quoted in Plowden, p. 16 However, Malmesbury was impressed by her bravery; on the journey to England, the party heard cannon fire, as they were not far from the French lines. While Caroline's mother, who was accompanying them to the coast as chaperone, was concerned for their safety, Caroline was unfazed.Malmesbury's diary quoted in Plowden, p. 15 and Robins, pp. 9–10 On 28 March 1795, Caroline and Malmesbury left Cuxhaven in the Jupiter. Delayed by poor weather, they landed a week later, on Easter Sunday, 5 April, at Greenwich. There, she met Frances Villiers, Countess of Jersey, George's mistress, who had been appointed Caroline's Lady of the Bedchamber.Plowden, pp. 20–22; Robins, pp. 11–12 Smith concludes that: : She was chosen as the intended bride of George, prince of Wales partly because her mother was a favourite sister of George III, partly through the favourable reports of her given by the dukes of York and Clarence when they visited Germany, and partly for lack of a suitable alternative German protestant princess.Smith 2004 On meeting his future wife for the first time, George called for a glass of brandy. He was evidently disappointed. Similarly, Caroline told Malmesbury, "Prince is very fat and he's nothing like as handsome as his portrait."Malmesbury's diary quoted in Robins, p. 16 (and in the original French le Prince est ... très gros, et nullement aussi beau que son portrait in Plowden, p. 23) At dinner that evening, the Prince was appalled by Caroline's garrulous nature and her jibes at the expense of Lady Jersey.Plowden, p. 25; Robins, p. 16 She was upset and disappointed by George's obvious partiality for Lady Jersey over her.Robins, p. 16 Troubled marriage ]] Caroline and George were married on 8 April 1795 at the Chapel Royal, St. James's Palace, in London. At the ceremony, George was drunk.Plowden, p. 26; Robins, p. 17 He regarded Caroline as unattractive and unhygienic, and told Malmesbury that he suspected that she was not a virgin when they married.Robins, p. 17 He, of course, was not. He had himself already secretly married Maria Fitzherbert; however, his marriage to Fitzherbert violated the Royal Marriages Act 1772 and thus was not legally valid.Plowden, p. 27 In a letter to a friend, the prince claimed that the couple only had sexual intercourse three times: twice the first night of the marriage, and once the second night. He wrote, "it required no small effort to conquer my aversion and overcome the disgust of her person."Robins, p. 18 Caroline claimed George was so drunk that he "passed the greatest part of his bridal night under the grate, where he fell, and where I left him".Plowden, p. 28 Nine months after the wedding, Caroline gave birth to Princess Charlotte Augusta, George's only legitimate child, at Carlton House on 7 January 1796. Charlotte was second in the line of succession to the British throne after her father. Just three days after Charlotte's birth, George made out a new will. He left all his property to "Maria Fitzherbert, my wife", while to Caroline he left one shilling.Plowden, pp. 39–40; Robins, p. 20 Gossip about Caroline and George's troubled marriage was already circulating.Plowden, pp. 42–43 The newspapers claimed that Lady Jersey opened, read and distributed the contents of Caroline's private letters.Plowden, p. 44; Robins, pp. 20–21 She despised Lady Jersey and could not visit or travel anywhere without George's permission.Robins, p. 22 The press vilified George for his extravagance and luxury at a time of war and portrayed Caroline as a wronged wife.Plowden, p. 48; Robins, pp. 19, 21 She was cheered in public and gained plaudits for her "winning familiarity" and easy, open nature. George was dismayed at her popularity and his own unpopularity, and felt trapped in a loveless marriage with a woman he loathed. He wanted a separation.Robins, pp. 22–23 In April 1796, George wrote to Caroline, "We have unfortunately been oblig'd to acknowledge to each other that we cannot find happiness in our union. ... Let me therefore beg you to make the best of a situation unfortunate for us both."Plowden, p. 45 In June, Lady Jersey resigned as Caroline's Lady of the Bedchamber.Plowden, p. 50 George and Caroline were already living separately, and in August 1797 Caroline moved to a private residence: The Vicarage or Old Rectory in Charlton, London.Plowden, p. 55; Robins, p. 25 Later, she moved to Montagu House in Blackheath. No longer constrained by her husband, or, according to rumour, her marital vows, she entertained whomever she pleased.Plowden, pp. 62–65; Robins, p. 25 She flirted with Admiral Sir Sidney Smith and Captain Thomas Manby, and may have had a fling with the politician George Canning.Robins, pp. 26–27 , 1804]] Her daughter Charlotte was placed in the care of a governess, in a mansion near Montagu House in the summers, and Caroline visited her often.Plowden, p. 60; Robins, p. 27 It seems that a single daughter was not sufficient to sate Caroline's maternal instincts, and she adopted eight or nine poor children who were fostered out to people in the district.Robins, pp. 27–28 In 1802, she adopted a three-month-old boy, William Austin, and took him into her home. By 1805, Caroline had fallen out with her near neighbours, Sir John and Lady Douglas, who claimed that Caroline had sent them obscene and harassing letters. Lady Douglas accused Caroline of infidelity, and alleged that William Austin was Caroline's illegitimate son.Plowden, pp. 75–78; Robins, p. 29 Delicate Investigation In 1806, a secret commission was set up, known as the "Delicate Investigation", to examine Lady Douglas's claims. The commission comprised four of the most eminent men in the country: Prime Minister Lord Grenville, the Lord Chancellor Lord Erskine, the Lord Chief Justice of England and Wales Lord Ellenborough and the Home Secretary Lord Spencer.Plowden, p. 79; Robins, pp. 29–30 Lady Douglas testified that Caroline herself had admitted to her in 1802 that she was pregnant, and that Austin was her son.Plowden, pp. 69–71; Robins, pp. 29–30 She further alleged that Caroline had been rude about the royal family, touched her in an inappropriately sexual way, and had admitted that any woman friendly with a man was sure to become his lover.Plowden, p. 78; Robins, pp. 29–30 In addition to Smith, Manby and Canning, artist Thomas Lawrence and Henry Hood (the son of Lord Hood) were also mentioned as potential paramours. Caroline's servants could or would not confirm that these gentlemen were her lovers, nor that she had been pregnant, and said that the child had been brought to Caroline's house by his true mother, Sophia Austin. Sophia was summoned before the commissioners, and testified that the child was hers.Plowden, pp. 79–82; Robins, p. 31 The commissioners decided that there was "no foundation" for the allegations, but despite being a supposedly secret investigation, it proved impossible to prevent gossip from spreading, and news of the investigation leaked to the press.Robins, pp. 31–32 Caroline's conduct with her gentlemen friends was considered improper, but there was no direct proof that she had been guilty of anything more than flirtation. Perhaps Caroline had told Lady Douglas that she was pregnant out of frustrated maternal desire, or as part of a foolish prank that, unfortunately for her, backfired.Robins, p. 31 Later in the year, Caroline received further bad news as Brunswick was overrun by the French, and her father was killed in the battle of Jena-Auerstadt. Her mother and brother, Frederick William, Duke of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel, fled to England. Caroline had wanted to return to Brunswick and leave Britain behind her, but with much of Europe controlled by the French she had no safe haven to run to.Robins, p. 32 During the Delicate Investigation, Caroline was not permitted to see her daughter, and afterwards her visits were essentially restricted to once a week and only in the presence of Caroline's own mother, the Dowager Duchess of Brunswick.Plowden, pp. 109, 128 Meetings took place at either Blackheath or an apartment in Kensington Palace designated for Caroline's use.Plowden, p. 109 Social isolation By the end of 1811, King George III had become permanently insane, and the Prince of Wales was appointed as Regent. He restricted Caroline's access to Princess Charlotte further, and Caroline became more socially isolated as members of high society chose to patronise George's extravagant parties rather than hers.Plowden, pp. 122, 133; Robins, p. 36 She moved her London residence to Connaught House in Bayswater.Plowden, p. 175 Caroline needed a powerful ally to help her oppose George's increasing ability to prevent her from seeing her daughter. In league with Henry Brougham, an ambitious Whig politician who favoured reform, she began a propaganda campaign against George.Robins, pp. 37–41 George countered by leaking Lady Douglas's testimony from the "Delicate Investigation", which Brougham repudiated by leaking the testimonies of the servants and Mrs Austin.Robins, p. 42 Charlotte favoured her mother's point of view, as did most of the public. Jane Austen wrote of Caroline: "Poor woman, I shall support her as long as I can, because she is a Woman and because I hate her Husband."Letter from Jane Austen to Martha Lloyd, 16 February 1813, quoted in Robins, p. 42 In 1814, after Napoleon's defeat, nobility from throughout Europe attended celebrations in London, but Caroline was excluded.Plowden, pp. 184–185; Robins, p. 46 George's relationship with his daughter was also deteriorating, as Charlotte sought greater freedom from her father's strictures. On 12 July, he informed Charlotte that she would henceforth be confined at Cranbourne Lodge, Windsor, that her household would be replaced, and that she could have no visitors except her grandmother, Queen Charlotte, once a week.Plowden, pp. 194–195 Horrified, Charlotte ran away to her mother's house in Bayswater.Plowden, pp. 195–196 After an anxious night, Charlotte was eventually persuaded to return to her father by Brougham, since legally she could be placed in her father's care and there was a danger of public disorder against George, which might prejudice Charlotte's position if she continued to disobey him.Plowden, pp. 201–202 Caroline, unhappy at her situation and treatment in Britain, negotiated a deal with the Foreign Secretary, Lord Castlereagh. She agreed to leave the country in exchange for an annual allowance of £35,000. Both Brougham and Charlotte were dismayed by Caroline's decision, as they both realised that Caroline's absence would strengthen George's power and weaken theirs.Robins, pp. 47–50 On 8 August 1814, Caroline left Britain.Robins, p. 49 Exile After a two-week visit to Brunswick, Caroline headed for Italy through Switzerland. Along the way, possibly in Milan, she hired Bartolomeo Pergami as a servant.Robins, pp. 62–63 Pergami soon rose to the head of Caroline's household, and managed to get his sister, Angelica, Countess of Oldi, appointed as Caroline's lady-in-waiting.Robins, p. 66 In mid-1815, Caroline bought a house, Villa d'Este, on the shores of Lake Como, even though her finances were stretched.Robins, p. 67 From early 1816, she and Pergami went on a cruise around the Mediterranean, visiting Napoleon's former palace on Elba, and Sicily, where Pergami obtained the Order of Malta and a barony.Robins, p. 69 By this time, Caroline and Pergami were eating their meals together openly, and it was widely rumoured that they were lovers.e.g. Letter of Lord Sligo quoted in Robins, p. 62 They visited Tunis, Malta, Milos, Athens, Corinth, Constantinople, and Nazareth. Caroline entered Jerusalem riding on a donkey in a convoy of camels.Robins, pp. 69–72 Pergami was made a Knight of the Order of Jerusalem. Caroline instituted the Order of St Caroline, nominating Pergami its Grand Master. In August, they returned to Italy, stopping at Rome to visit the Pope.Robins, p. 72 mocking Caroline for her supposed affair with Pergami]] By this time, gossip about Caroline was everywhere. Lord Byron wrote to his publisher that Caroline and Pergami were lovers,Letter from Byron to John Murray, January 1817, quoted in Robins, p. 73 and Baron Friedrich Ompteda, a Hanoverian spy, bribed one of Caroline's servants so that he could search her bedroom for proof of adultery. He found none.Robins, pp. 72–73 By August 1817, Caroline's debts were growing, so she sold Villa d'Este and moved to the smaller Villa Caprile near Pesaro. Pergami's mother, brother and daughter, but not his wife, joined Caroline's household.Robins, p. 74 The previous year, Caroline's daughter, Princess Charlotte, had married Prince Leopold of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld, and the future of the British monarchy looked bright. Then tragedy struck: in November 1817, Charlotte died after giving birth to her only child, a stillborn son. For the most part, Charlotte had been immensely popular with the public, and her death was a blow to the country.Plowden, pp. 260–263; Robins, pp. 53–54 George refused to write to Caroline to inform her, leaving it for their son-in-law Leopold to do, but Leopold was deep in grief and delayed writing. George did, however, write to the pope of the tragedy, and by chance the courier carrying the letter passed by Pesaro, and so it was that Caroline heard the devastating news.Robins, pp. 74–75 Caroline had lost her daughter, but she had also lost any chance of regaining position through the succession of her daughter to the throne.Robins, p. 55 George was determined to press ahead with a divorce and set up a commission chaired by the Vice-Chancellor John Leach to gather evidence of Caroline's adultery. Leach sent three commissioners to Milan to interrogate Caroline's former servants, including Theodore Majocchi and Caroline's maid, Louise Demont.Robins, pp. 76–77 In London, Brougham was still acting as Caroline's agent. Concerned that the "Milan commission" might threaten Caroline, he sent his brother James to Caroline's villa in the hope of establishing whether George had any grounds for divorce. James wrote back to his brother of Caroline and Pergami, "they are to all appearances man and wife, never was anything so obvious."Letter from James Brougham to his brother Henry, quoted in Robins, p. 79 The Milan commission was assembling more and more evidence, and by 1819 Caroline was worried. She informed James Brougham that she would agree to a divorce in exchange for money.Robins, p. 79 However, at this time in England divorce by mutual consent was illegal; it was only possible to divorce if one of the partners admitted or was found guilty of adultery. Caroline said it was "impossible" for her to admit that, so the Broughams advised that only formal separation was possible.Robins, p. 80 Both keen to avoid publicity, the Broughams and the Government discussed a deal where Caroline would be called by a lesser title, such as "Duchess of Cornwall" rather than "Princess of Wales". As the negotiations continued at the end of 1819, Caroline travelled to France, which gave rise to speculation that she was on her way back to England. In January 1820, however, she made plans to return to Italy, but then on 29 January 1820 King George III died. Caroline's husband became king and, at least nominally, she was queen of the United Kingdom.Robins, p. 82 Queen consort ]] Instead of being treated like a queen, Caroline found that her estranged husband's accession paradoxically made her position worse. On visiting Rome, the pope refused her an audience, and the pope's minister Cardinal Consalvi insisted that she be greeted only as a duchess of Brunswick, and not as a queen.Robins, p. 85 In an attempt to assert her rights, she made plans to return to Britain. The King demanded that his ministers get rid of her. He successfully persuaded them to remove her name from the liturgy of the Church of England, but they would not agree to a divorce because they feared the effect of a public trial. The government was weak and unpopular, and a trial detailing salacious details of both Caroline's and George's separate love lives was certain to destabilise it further.Robins, pp. 96–100 Rather than run the risk, the government entered into negotiations with Caroline, and offered her an increased annuity of £50,000 if she stayed abroad.Robins, p. 100 By the beginning of June, Caroline had travelled north from Italy, and was at St Omer near Calais. Acting on the advice of Alderman Matthew Wood and her lady-in-waiting Lady Anne Hamilton, she rejected the government's offer.Robins, pp. 116–117 She bid farewell to Pergami, and embarked for England. When she arrived on 5 June, riots broke out in support of her.Plowden, p. 269; Robins, pp. 93–94 Caroline was a figurehead for the growing Radical movement that demanded political reform and opposed the unpopular king.Robins, pp. 93–94 Nevertheless, the King still adamantly desired a divorce, and the following day, he submitted the evidence gathered by the Milan commission to Parliament in two green bags. On 15 June, the Guards in the King's Mews mutinied. The mutiny was contained, but the government was fearful of further unrest.Robins, pp. 126–127 Examination of the bags of evidence was delayed as Parliament debated the form of the investigation, but eventually, on 27 June, they were opened and examined in secret by 15 peers. The peers considered the contents scandalous, and a week later, after their report to the House, the government introduced a bill in Parliament, the Pains and Penalties Bill 1820, to strip Caroline of the title of queen consort and dissolve her marriage.Robins, pp. 132–143 It was claimed that Caroline had committed adultery with a low-born man: Bartolomeo Pergami. Various witnesses, such as Theodore Majocchi, were called during the reading of the bill, which was effectively a public trial of the Queen. The trial caused a sensation, as details of Caroline's familiarity with Pergami were revealed. Witnesses said the couple had slept in the same room, kissed, and been seen together in a state of undress.Robins, pp. 193–202 The bill passed the House of Lords, but was not submitted to the House of Commons as there was little prospect that the Commons would pass it. To her friends, Caroline joked that she had indeed committed adultery once—with the husband of Mrs. Fitzherbert, the King.Thomas Moore's Memoirs, (London, 1853) vol. III, p. 149 quoted in Robins, p. 176 Even during the trial, the Queen remained immensely popular, as witnessed by over 800 petitions and nearly a million signatures that favoured her cause.Robins, p. 237 As a figurehead of the opposition movement demanding reform, many revolutionary pronouncements were made in Caroline's name.Robins, pp. 159–164, 240–242 But with the end of the trial her alliance with the radicals came to an end.Robins, p. 300 The government again extended the offer of £50,000 a year, this time without preconditions, and Caroline accepted.Robins, pp. 305–306 Death Despite the King's best attempts, Caroline retained a strong popularity amongst the masses, and pressed ahead with plans to attend the coronation service on 19 July 1821 as queen. Lord Liverpool told Caroline that she should not go to the service, but she turned up anyway.Plowden, p. 276; Robins, pp. 308–309 George had Caroline turned away from the coronation at the doors of Westminster Abbey. Refused entry at both the doors to the East Cloister and the doors to the West Cloister, Caroline attempted to enter via Westminster Hall, where many guests were gathered before the service began.Robins, p. 309 A witness described how the Queen stood at the door fuming as bayonets were held under her chin until the Deputy Lord Chamberlain had the doors slammed in her face.Miss Elizabeth Robertson quoted in Robins, pp. 310–311 Caroline then proceeded back to an entrance near Poets' Corner, where she was met by Sir Robert Inglis, who held the office of "Gold Staff". Inglis persuaded the Queen to return to her carriage, and she left. Caroline lost support through her exhibition at the coronation; the crowds jeered her as she rode away,Robins, p. 311 and even Brougham recorded his distaste at her undignified behaviour.Creevey Papers edited by Sir Herbert Maxwell, 7th Baronet (1903). London: John Murray. pp. 361–362, quoted in Robins, p. 312 That night, Caroline fell ill and took a large dose of milk of magnesia and some drops of laudanum.Robins, p. 312 Over the next three weeks she suffered more and more pain as her condition deteriorated. She realised she was nearing death and put her affairs in order. Her papers, letters, memoirs, and notebooks were burned. She wrote a new will, and settled her funeral arrangements: she was to be buried in her native Brunswick in a tomb bearing the inscription "Here lies Caroline, the Injured Queen of England".Robins, p. 313 She died at Brandenburg House in Hammersmith at 10:25 p.m. on 7 August 1821 at the age of 53. Her physicians thought she had an intestinal obstruction, but she may have had cancer,Plowden, p. 276; Robins, p. 313 and there were rumours at the time that she had been poisoned. Afraid that a procession of the funeral bier through London could spark public unrest, Lord Liverpool decided the Queen's cortège would avoid the city, passing to the north on the way to Harwich and Brunswick. The crowd accompanying the procession was incensed and blocked the intended route with barricades to force a new route through Westminster and London. The scene soon descended into chaos; the soldiers forming the honour guard opened fire and rode through the crowd with drawn sabres. People in the crowd threw cobblestones and bricks at the soldiers, and two members of the public—Richard Honey, a carpenter, and George Francis, a bricklayer —were killed. Eventually, the Chief Metropolitan Magistrate, Sir Robert Baker, ordered that the official route be abandoned, and the cortège passed through the city. As a result, Baker was dismissed from office.Robins, pp. 314–317 The final route (in heavy rain) took the following course: Hammersmith, Kensington (blocked), Kensington Gore (blocked), Hyde Park, Park Lane (blocked), return to Hyde Park where soldiers forced the gates open, Cumberland Gate (blocked), Edgware Road, Tottenham Court Road, Drury Lane, the Strand, and from there through the City of London, then by way of Romford, Chelmsford, and Colchester, to the seaport of Harwich.Robert Chambers, Book of Days The body was placed on a ship on 16 August and reached Brunswick on the 24th. Caroline was buried in Brunswick Cathedral on the 25th. Legacy Historian Thomas Laqueur emphasizes that the sordid royal squabble captivated all Britons: : During much of 1820 the "queen's business" captivated the nation. "It was the only question I have ever known," wrote the radical critic William Hazlitt, "that excited a thorough popular feeling. It struck its roots into the heart of the nation; it took possession of every house or cottage in the kingdom."Laquer (1982) p 417 The story of Caroline's marriage to George and her battle to be recognised as queen consort served as the basis for the 1996 BBC docudrama A Royal Scandal with Susan Lynch as Caroline and Richard E. Grant as George IV. The 2008 radio play The People's Princess, with Alex Jennings as George IV and Rebecca Saire as Caroline, drew parallels with the marriage and divorce of Charles, Prince of Wales, and Diana, Princess of Wales. Caroline is the subject of Richard Condon's 1977 novel The Abandoned Woman. The final conflict between the newly ascended George IV and the soon-to-die Caroline is the subject of Bernard Bastable's novel Dead, Mr. Mozart, where an alternate Wolfgang Mozart, who had a long life in England instead of a short life in Austria, is drawn against his will into a cover-up of information reflecting badly on all sides. Titles, styles and arms Titles and styles *'17 May 1768 – 8 April 1795': Her Highness Princess Caroline, Duchess of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel *'8 April 1795 – 29 January 1820': Her Royal Highness The Princess of Wales *'29 January 1820 – 7 August 1821': Her Majesty The Queen Arms The royal coat of arms of the United Kingdom are impaled with her father's arms as Duke of Brunswick. The arms were Quarterly of twelve, 1st, Or, a semé of hearts Gules, a lion rampant Azure (Lüneburg); 2nd, Gules, two lions passant guardant Or (Brunswick); 3rd, Azure, a lion rampant Argent crowned Or (Eberstein); 4th, Gules a lion rampant Or, within a border componé Argent and Azure (Homburg); 5th, Or, a lion rampant Gules crowned Azure (Diepholz); 6th, Gules, a lion rampant Or (Lauterberg); 7th, Per fess, in chief Or, two bears' paws erect Sable (Hoya), in the base a gyronny, Argent and Azure (Old Bruckhausen); 8th, Azure, an eagle displayed Argent, langued, beaked and membered Gules (Diepholz eagle); 9th, Chequy Argent and Gules (Hohnstein); 10th, Argent, a stag's attire in bend Gules (Regenstein); 11th, Argent, a stag trippant Sable (Klettenburg); 12th, Argent, a stag's attire in bend sinister Sable (Blankenburg). As Princess of Wales she used the arms of her husband (the royal arms with a label of three points Argent) impaled with those of her father, the whole surmounted by a coronet of the heir apparent. Issue Ancestry References Bibliography * Gardner, John. Poetry and Popular Protest: Peterloo, Cato Street and the Queen Caroline Controversy (2011) * Halevy, Elie. The Liberal Awakening 1815-1930 History of the English People In The Nineteenth Century - vol II (1949) pp 84–106; brief narrative * Laqueur, Thomas W. "The Queen Caroline Affair: Politics as Art in the Reign of George IV," Journal of Modern History (1982) 54#3 pp. 417–466 in JSTOR *Plowden, Alison (2005). Caroline and Charlotte: Regency Scandals 1795–1821. Stroud, Gloucestershire: Sutton Publishing. ISBN 0-7509-4173-1. * Richardson, J. The disastrous marriage: a study of George IV and Caroline of Brunswick (1960) · *Robins, Jane (2006). Rebel Queen: How the Trial of Caroline Brought England to the Brink of Revolution. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-0-7434-7826-7. * External links *Pictures of Caroline of Brunswick from London's National Portrait Gallery * * |- |years=1820–1821}} Category:1768 births Category:1821 deaths Category:British royal consorts Category:British princesses by marriage Category:Hanoverian royal consorts Category:Hanoverian princesses by marriage Category:Duchesses of Rothesay Category:German princesses Category:House of Hanover Category:House of Brunswick-Bevern Caroline Category:Princesses of Wales Category:Regency London Category:Repudiated queens Category:Women of the Regency era Category:George IV of the United Kingdom קטגוריה:אנגליה